miamivicefandomcom-20200223-history
One Eyed Jack
"One Eyed Jack'" is the sixth episode of Miami Vice's first season. The episode premiered on November 2, 1984, repeated on March 1, 1985, and introduces Lt. Martin "Marty" Castillo (Edward James Olmos), as the taciturn and mysterious leader of OCB. Summary Crockett tries to help an old friend with a gambling problem and is accused of taking money from a racketeer. Plot While Crockett and Tubbs are conducting surveillance on Russack, a bookie suspected of being involved in the Vincent DeMarco/Albert Lombard organization, Barbara Carrow, an old friend of Crockett's, shows up to discuss a hefty gambling debt and beg for more time to pay it off. When a muscle man shows up and starts shoving Barbara around, Crockett and Tubbs raid the bookie's office and take the goon into custody after he drags them through the office and the marina restaurant. Barbara tells Crockett about her gambling addiction and how DeMarco took her husband Jerry's tools for his business to pay off one of her debts. She asks Crockett to get the tools back from DeMarco, refusing to file charges against the bookie or the goon for fear it will only make the situation worse. OCB gets their new boss, Lt. Martin Castillo, whose no-nonsense style contrasts with the laid-back atmosphere in the Vice division. He speaks with Crockett and shows displeasure with Crockett's delay in filing a report regarding the scuffle with the heavy. Crockett goes to see DeMarco (Joe Dallesandro) and lets him know that if he doesn't return Jerry's equipment, he will clear his desk of all his cases and make his life one constant hell. When Lombard (Dennis Farina) asks if there's trouble, DeMarco says there might be and Lombard immediately looks worried. At their next meeting DeMarco tells Crockett he already sold the tools, and gives him $8000 as a cash equivalent. The moment the money is in Crockett's hands, Internal Affairs officer Ben Schroeder (Dan Hedaya) shows up and arrests him for taking a bribe from DeMarco. Back at OCB, Schroeder says DeMarco fingered Crockett as the cop on his payroll, in exchange for immunity from prosecution on racketeering charges. Castillo wants to keep Crockett off the streets while the IAD investigation continues. Crockett, insulted that no one believes him, goes to see Jerry Carrow (Jimmie Ray Weeks), who also tells him about the toll Barbara's gambling addiction has taken on their marriage and his having to take care of their kids on his own. Jerry has refused Barbara's constant requests for divorce, saying he wants to work through this together for the sake of their family. She has disappeared and Jerry doesn't know where she is. Crockett puts out an APB on her, but before anyone can find her, DeMarco picks her up on a street corner in his car and takes her away. Tubbs goes to a poker game that DeMarco is running and cleans up. DeMarco introduces himself and Tubbs says he's an enforcer out of Philadelphia looking for work in Miami while the heat in Philly is on. DeMarco says he'll check his references out and get back to him. Crockett goes back to the St. Vitus Dance, where Gina is waiting on him for a dinner date. They share drinks and spend the night together. Tubbs stops by the next morning and tells about his meet with DeMarco (and the $2700 he won playing poker). Crockett, who has set up some false references for Tubbs, says the only one that DeMarco can contact will back him up. Crockett gets a call that Barbara Carrow has been found, shot execution-style in a lake. Crockett immediately suspects Lombard/DeMarco is behind it. Tubbs is angered by Castillo's ambivalent reaction to the killing, and a very distraught Jerry blames Crockett and the police for allowing it to happen. DeMarco takes Tubbs to a boat owned by Lombard for a meeting, and he agrees to hire Tubbs as enforcer for his Black/Latin action in the Miami area. Schroeder is going through all of Crockett's files as part of his investigation, aggravating Crockett. Gina and Trudy can find no evidence tying Barbara's murder to DeMarco. Tubbs goes to a cockfight arena in DeMarco's territory to prepare for his new role; the man running it locally, Angel, only has $4000 to give to DeMarco for the fight take, after apparently betting on his own fights and losing out. Tubbs takes him aside and tells him he will cover the other $2000 he owes DeMarco, and to tell anyone that calls he paid the full $6000. Tubbs shows DeMarco the money he got from Angel, and they leave to meet Lombard at his club. At the club, DeMarco tells Lombard he collected $4000, but Tubbs tells him $6000, so Lombard abruptly leaves to make some calls because of the discrepancy, and asks to meet Tubbs and DeMarco on his yacht at noon the next day. In Castillo's office, he and Crockett are discussing the Lombard case when Schroeder goes in and mouths off to Crockett about missing his hearing. Castillo suddenly berates Schroeder for harassing Crockett (in his office), and informs the IAD officer that, with Crockett's record of exemplary police work, Schroeder has been had for believing DeMarco, winning the new Lieutenant the respect of Crockett (and subsequently the entire unit). DeMarco calls Tubbs and asks to meet with him, as Lombard has been calling and put his home and family under surveillance, causing him to fear for his life. They bring DeMarco into OCB and force him to sign a confession admitting that he made false statements regarding Crockett, agrees to wear a wire and get a confession out of Lombard, preserving his immunity from prosecution and avoiding a five year minimum sentence for his activities. DeMarco signs and Zito gets the paper to Schroeder to "eat", taking Crockett off the hook. Tubbs, DeMarco and Lombard meet on the yacht, which unexpectedly launches and the Vice cops pursue. DeMarco breaks down and reveals his wire to Lombard; in the meantime Jerry Carrow has snuck onboard intending to kill DeMarco, and succeeds just as Crockett busts in to take Lombard in. Unfortunately, DeMarco snapped before Lombard admitted to anything, destroying their case against him. Crockett and Tubbs discuss Jerry's future - he will probably go to jail for awhile, but due to extenuating circumstances his sentence may be reduced - as they take some time fishing on the St. Vitus Dance. Cast *Don Johnson as Metro-Dade Detective James "Sonny" Crockett *Philip Michael Thomas as Metro-Dade Detective Ricardo "Rico" Tubbs *Saundra Santiago as Metro-Dade Detective Gina Calabrese *Michael Talbott as Metro-Dade Detective Stan Switek *John Diehl as Metro-Dade Detective Larry Zito *Olivia Brown as Metro-Dade Detective Trudy Joplin *Edward James Olmos as Metro-Dade Lieutenant Martin "Marty" Castillo Guest Stars *Dan Hedaya as Metro-Dade IAD Officer Ben Schroeder *Dennis Farina as Albert "Al" Lombard *Jimmie Ray Weeks as Jerry Carrow *Joe Dallesandro as Vincent DeMarco Co-Starring *George Kyle as Russo Uncredited *Janet Constable as Barbara Carrow *Julio Oscar Mechoso as Metro-Dade Policeman Lester Kosko *Buffy Dee as Mickey *Jody Wilson as Animal Control Officer Notes * Dennis Farina, a former Chicago cop, would appear again as Albert Lombard in the Season 1 finale "Lombard" and Season 5's "World Of Trouble". In the interim, he starred in Michael Mann's 1986-88 series Crime Story, and also served as a technical advisor on Mann's film Manhunter, a position he had also held on Mann's début picture Thief. * Farina also played the part of Jack Crawford in Manhunter alongside fellow Miami Vice guest stars Garcelle Beauvais (from "Give a Little, Take a Little" and "The Maze"), Bill Cwikowski (from "No Exit"), Chris Elliott (from "Down For The Count (Part II)"), Kim Griest (from "Nobody Lives Forever"), Michele Shay (from "Theresa" and "Badge Of Dishonor"), Bill Smitrovich (from "Brother's Keeper" and "The Prodigal Son") and Jim Zubiena (from "Calderone's Return (Part I)"), as well as Miami Vice regular Michael Talbott, although his single scene was deleted from the theatrical cut of the film. * Castillo would first display the famous staredown he used when he was disappointed with a member of his squad or someone in law enforcement after asking Crockett about the report on the goon bust earlier in the day (then he gave a quick staredown at Tubbs for having his feet on his desk). * Crockett first uses his famous line "I will clear my desk of all my cases and make your life one living hell!" in this episode, a line he would frequently use to adversaries throughout the series. * According to Edward James Olmos (in The E! True Hollywood Story), the reason there's a bottle of aspirin on Castillo's desk in this episode is because "everyone was giving him a headache!" Goofs * Crockett and Tubbs are quite obviously played by stunt men for the majority of the fight with Russack's henchman at the start of the episode. * When Crockett throws Elvis a bag of food on his boat, Elvis raises his head and catches it, but when the camera cuts his head is down and the bag is suddenly no longer in his jaws. Production Notes *Filmed: August 16, 1984 - August 24, 1984 *Production Number: 59503 *Production Order: 5 Filming Locations * 401 SW 3rd Avenue at Miami River, Downtown Miami (Opening with Barbara and bookie) * 800 NE 99th Street (Crockett visiting Jerry Carrow at Jerry's home) * End of NE 105th Street at NE 10th Court, North Miami (Finding Barbara Carrow's body) Music *"New Girl Now" by Honeymoon Suite (at pool) *"Wonderful Tonight" by Eric Clapton (Crockett and Gina on boat) *"Jump (For My Love)" by The Pointer Sisters (Tubbs, DeMarco and Lombard in club) Quotes * (Whistles) "I'm Lieutenant Castillo, your new boss... can someone tell me where my office is?" -- Castillo to OCB crew on his first day * "Don't EVER come up to my face like this again, Detective." -- Castillo to Tubbs after Tubbs questions Castillo's flippant attitude toward Barbara Carrow's death * "If Miami doesn't have it, nobody's thought of it yet!" -- DeMarco to Tubbs * "Who do you think you are, to come into my office and bad-mouth one of my detectives?" -- Castillo to Schroeder * "Dealer's Choice, Vinny: Jail, or lunch!" -- Tubbs to DeMarco * "Get this (false statement against Crockett document) to Schroeder, tell him to eat it! -- Tubbs to Zito * "You can come along nice like... Or, you don't have to come along at all." -- Crockett to Alvarado Category:Season 1 episodes